Johnny Hawkins
John Hawkins, better known as Johnny, (born Durán Ó Dubhan, but thinks his real name is Ionatán) is a vampire and former captain of Area:1IL. He is the former maker of Devon Dorian, maker of Justus Hawkins and also the adoptive maker of Darren Murphy. Johnny is also the biological father of the dhampir Roran. Appearance Johnny is slightly toned and athletic with well-developed muscles from his hardworking human life. He has a body of an 21-year old, is 6 ft 0.5 in (184cm) - although he says he's 6'1" for simplicity - and weighs about 181 pounds (82kg). He has ice blue eyes that feels cold and ancient to look into, the one place where he can't hide the knowledge and wisdom which lies behind them, and raven black hair. He has changed his hairstyle many times during his long time on earth but he mostly has it in a longer haircut with the hair in different lengths, with longer hair in the neck and hair hanging down in front of his eyes. He's light skinned, but a little tanned as well. Johnny has the typical skin of someone who has worked outside his entire life, with rough and calloused hands. Distinguishing Marks He has a piercing in his left ear lobe were he at all times, with little exception, has a simply silver cross as a jewelry. Something that annoys his protege Justus since he feels unwell and sick around objects that represent the Catholic and Christian church, like crosses or crucifixes. Tattoos Johnny has one tattoo as of 2087 story arc. Johnny scorpion.png|Black Scorpion right hand back 1983 Personality When first meeting Johnny people see him as someone mysterious and hard to figure out. He's respected wherever he goes due to the aura he has around him that makes people immediately feel that he has more than they can see, especially when they look him in his eyes, the one place where he can’t hide the knowledge and wisdom which lies behind them. He's a very quiet person and doesn't let that many people in, not even Justus, his protege, or Roran, his biological son. He frequently uses irony and sarcasm, and especially when he gets irritated. He doesn't quite get angry, but instead annoyed, but still something to be aware of considering his annoyance and patience has a limit and he's something to be reckon with when he do get angry. Johnny is highly respected in the vampire community and is an former captain, but resigned by own choice. Johnny is an old vampire and quite a powerful one too, so the Council respects him and his opinions on different matters are still occasionally requested within the top brass of the vampire community. He has no qualms of killing although he strongly dislike excessive or unnecessary killing, first and foremost because it was as said excessive and unnecessary, but also because it possibly creates unwanted attention towards vampires. Johnny loathes computers. He's kind of a technophobe not comforted with most of the new technologies and is a really slow learner, but particularly computers he has a deep seated hate for. He feels like they take away peoples' ability to think for themselves. The machines doesn't make sense at all and are just ridiculous illogical and difficult to understand. And the damn things are just getting smaller. He has never smoked, thinks the mere idea to be repulsing, and his favorite color is black. History Early life Johnny can’t remember anything from his human life or the first months of being a newborn. The one thing he knows is that he was born on Ireland in year 870 A.D., and that is only after what his maker told him. His first memory is that of waking up with his maker standing over him. Johnny were an vampire, but not a newborn at that time, and his maker tells him almost nothing of the life Johnny lived prior to waking up, only telling him what he is now, not even his own name. Johnny has no idea of what he was named or called when he was human, he only knows the name his maker gave him; Ionatán. Turning Johnny remembers nothing of his turning. He only knows what his maker has told him afterwards. Vampire life A few months after Johnny woke up to nothing, his maker left him for a few days. When he came back he had with him a small child, a boy with dark tufts of hair and ice blue eyes, similar to the eyes of Johnny himself. His maker told him it was Johnny’s son, but didn’t leave any more information of the boy’s mother or the history behind the birth of the boy, only that he was very special. In time Johnny discovered what his maker had been talking about, and saw the great strength and speed his son had. Almost like a vampire. That was when his maker sat Johnny and Roran down and explained about dhampir's. Half-vampires. He could only tell a little, since he knew little himself about dhampir’s and their own powers, not having had the personal contact before and only heard stories of said creations. He ignored the father and son’s question about the mother once more, only saying that she was dead and that it wasn't of importance. The years grew by and Roran grew up to be a young man, very similar to his father in appearance and age, giving them the façade of being brothers instead of father and son. When the boy came to his physical peak around mid-twenties, he stopped aging, finalizing the fact that the father and son would forever seem like brothers to the outside world. A fact that which Johnny’s maker thought fitting accordingly to the laws they had gotten the knowledge of from the newly established Vampire Council. The three are a clan for nearly three hundred years, they are in Spain, France, Peru, Switzerland – everywhere, until a night when Johnny’s maker acts very strangely. He seems nervous and ultimately takes off with an order for Johnny to stay were he is with Rónán. The night continues and Roran sleeps, his human biologically clock not being able to stay for so many hours, but Johnny stays up, and that is when he feels that his maker is dead and the horrible sorrow and despair that hits him are physically painful. No ties that keeps him where he is anymore, he and Rónán can do what they want now, they don’t have to follow any rules or orders his maker told them. 1700s (The making of Justus) Johnny were sauntering around in London in mid-1700s when he one night heard a cry for help. He usually doesn't care about humans and their troubles but something caused him to set off towards the sound. There he found Justin Remington, a 18-year old aristocratic young man who had heedlessly walked alone into an alley, and been attacked by thieves. They had before running away with anything valuable on him including his shoes, amused themselves by cutting his entire abdomen open and ramming two knives through his palms and into the wall behind him, making his hands and arms stuck like that as a mocking sitting crucifixion. The young aristocrat, barely a man, were only half alive with major external and internal injuries and blood-loss. Johnny immediately saw that there was nothing to do, the man didn't have long, and were only half-conscious. He squatted down before the young man and asked him if he wanted to keep on existing, or end up in Heaven with his Lord. The young man responded with a slurred and weak voice, which would have been difficult to perceive if it weren't for Johnny's keen hearing, that he wanted to live, and then whispering just one word 'Liz'. Johnny understood that the young man wanted to see his beloved again, something Johnny himself could comprehend and wished he could do. He felt torn with his decision and asked the barely conscious young man another question. "Even with the consequences that follows? What the young man did as answer could be called an attempt to nod, but really were just his head rolling around weakly on his neck, changing side of his head to lean against the wall behind him, and then just repeated with a weak and husky voice that he wanted to live. The life were quickly leaving the young man with the blood that flowed out of him, and it was becoming very urgent. Johnny decided quickly, that they boy would not die. He turned the young man to a vampire and three days later the young aristocrat were a newborn, with a surprise waiting for both protege and maker. Justin had developed the rare power of Tilfidon, something Johnny's own maker Roman had, and had manifested the difficult power of mindreading. Though the power were new and raw and the newborn didn't know how to control it and became quickly overwhelmed by it, earning himself the powerful experience of hearing far too many minds that he were ready for. (The London Episode) Johnny managed to stop the mindreading-attack and to learn him further control his new power. Together they became a clan right up to the present. Powers and Abilities Being a vampire, Johnny has all the powers and abilities they have, but also their vulnerabilities. Powers Being a vampire, Johnny has all the powers and abilities they have, but also their vulnerabilities. He's exceptionally stronger and faster than a human and he has incredibly keen senses and reflexes. These strengths become more powerful the older the vampire gets, and as old as Johnny is his powers are very strong. Johnny apart from his protege relies more on his speed and keen senses more then his incredible strength. * Inhuman Strength: Johnny is extremely physically stronger than humans, unshifted werewolves and werecats. Vampires slowly grow stronger with age and experience; older vampires can subdue younger ones with minimal to no effort. * Inhuman Speed: Johnny is faster than any human. He can move at speeds that make him appear as a blur. This allows him to cover short distances instantaneously and longer distances in short periods of time. His vision is accelerated like his movement during this time. Speed, just like strength, advances with age, as older vampires are significantly faster than younger vampires. * Healing: Johnny, as all vampires do, have a significant healing ability. He heals rapidly and fully from any non-fatal injury, and can if he has eaten well before heal a bigger, fatal for a human or werewolf, injury within minutes, the longer it has taken before he has eaten the longer the healing takes. A vampire as old and strong as Johnny can even get a bullet to the head and live threw it, with his body healing around it and then pushing the bullet out of the wound. * Superhuman Senses: Johnny have as a vampire much stronger senses than humans. Vampires are able to see, hear and smell better and can even see in complete darkness. ** Instinctual Senses: Vampires have the specific power that they can sense each other, as in they can recognize each other for what they are and instinctively knows if another one is in the near area. They also have an instinctual knowledge of who is the older of the two and therefore higher in the vampire hierarchy, something that benefits the younger vampire since it is custom that an elder vampire is to be shown respect by a younger one. * Superhuman Durability: Vampires are able to endure physical pain better than humans and can recover from attacks that would cripple, maim, or kill humans with minimal effort. * Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds and alter/erase human memories. They are able to "entrance" humans and a few of the more common supernatural creatures such as werewolves. Entrancement is a form of hypnosis or mind compulsion, which requires vampires to make eye contact and use their voices to make humans do their bidding. Mind compulsion doesn't affect other vampires, powerful witches or fairies. Compulsion is not an innate ability, as it needs to be taught and practiced. Vampires can entrance at least two humans at the same time. * Fangs: Vampires can extend fangs that they use to feed themselves, they might protrude when a vampire is angry, excited, need to fight, aroused - colloquially referred to as a "fang boner" - or is close to blood, an instinct more than actual choice of action. The bite of a vampire can sever the limbs of humans and other creatures. * Maker powers: A maker has a certain amount of control over their protege. ** Empathic link: A maker can sense if their protege dies, or is in pain or duress. It is unknown if a protege can sense the pain of their maker, but it is a known fact that if a maker still has its protege under the maker bond, the protege will sense when the bond isn't there anymore; either by the maker's own choice or its destruction. ** Calling: A maker can "call" their protege whenever they want to. During a calling, the maker has to say the name of their protege, and the protege will feel a shiver and, if the maker chooses to, become aware of where their maker is. ** Commands: A maker can force their protege to do anything they want, and this is enforced by saying "As your maker, I command you". However, this ability has no effect if the protege has been released. ** Releasing: A maker can release their protege by saying "As your maker, I release you", granting them free will. ** Strength: Makers are mostly stronger than their proteges because of the age. There are however, rare cases where the protege directly overpowers his or her master, without any external help. So far, only two vampires have been confirmed to have slain their makers; Faust and Kainan. Coincidentally, they also happen to be two really old vampires both over 1,000 years old. Abilities * Ambidextrous: Johnny is ambidextrous, meaning he can use both of his hands for practically anything; writing, sword fighting, sports etc. * Musical: Johnny has an "cool" and raw voice, suitable for rock music, and plays guitar and electric guitar pretty well, even though his interest with music comes in waves. * Fighting skills: Johnny is a proficient fighter in hand-to-hand combat as well with wielding of any weapon he can find. But despite his skills in weaponry his favorite is always to use his own set of hands. That requires more skills then weapon does according to him, and he likes it when it’s a bit more of a challenge. * Multilingualism: Johnny is well versed in many languages including Irish Gaelic, Latin, English, Spanish, French, Greek, Italian and the American Native languages Lakota and Navaho being some of them, and he can speak, write and read fluent in all of them. He can also understand and be understood quite well in German and Japanese. The Korean language is he however not entirely sure and comfortable in and doesn't know if he would be understood by a Korean if he tried to talk to one. Johnny also had a phase in his long life were he was curious to learn the Elvish Languages which the author J.R.R. Tolkien created to his books, Quenya and Sindarin, but he never felt like he got it as much so that he could read or speak it well enough for him or someone else to understand it. * Acting: Due to him fluently speaking nine, can be understood in eleven and possibly fourteen (whereof two are make-believed) languages he's able to play many "roles" because of this, and over the years his identity has changed to suit his needs at the time. It is hard to track him and the places that he has been because he has never kept a name or an identity for too long within the human world, making him somewhat of a moving mist that has been heard of in many countries throughout Europe and western world. So it's very difficult for vampire hunters to track him down. * Thirst for knowledge: Johnny doesn't remember any possible academic education from when he was human but when he woke up he could somewhat write with the Latin alphabet so he must have learnt that at some point. After he was made a vampire Johnny wanted to learn everything he could to fill the void he had of what he didn't know or remembered, and studied every time he could. He realized he could speak, write and read Latin although with spare knowledge, so he learned from his maker and then started read books on everything he could find. Johnny has gone in school many times, different kinds every time, and every time he’s as amazed of the new things he learns. Special Knowledge Given his age, Johnny is very intelligent and cunning, for he has lived to see pretty much every scientific and historical breakthrough since the ninth century. * Long existence: A special knowledge that Johnny has is how to live a long life. He is over 1,500 years old and hasn't lived that long on pure luck. Having lived for so long as Johnny has, had also giving him some other special knowledge's of many different volumes. * Military knowledge: Johnny also have plenty of education with military; weapons and the similar too, a result of his many duties in the army and military and also his services in the many wars he's fought during his years. Weaknesses Being a vampire Johnny also has their vulnerabilities. Although, due to him living his human life as a Gaelic Irishman in a village that still practiced paganism with believing the Old Irish gods and spirits, despite the Christianization in the 5ht century with the entire island almost wholly Christian by the early 9th century, he can touch and get near all objects that are connected to Catholic or Christian religion, or other religion-connected objects. And due to his gods and spirits not shunning their children for becoming a "dark one", Johnny can still touch objects connected to his old religion. * Fire or Sunlight: Johnny, like all vampires, is vulnerable to sunlight but due to him being so old, he can actually survive out in the sun. He can even survive a trip to the desert, even though he would be heavily sunburned after it. But for doing so he needs to have fed quite recently, so a starving vampire wouldn't survive a desert no matter how old they may be. Johnny will if exposed to sunlight for too long or when he's starving burn to death, and eventually turn into ashes. Vampires can heal from burns, if given time and blood. However, if a vampire cannot take the time to heal from the burns, the vampire will die. * Staking: If a vampire takes a wooden, iron or silver stake through the heart (or pretty much anything that pierces the heart, for an example a knife) it will render the vampire in a comatose state, until the object are taken out of the heart. * Excess blood: If a vampire drinks too much blood, they will display alcohol intoxication-like qualities (such as euphoria, confusion, stupor, etc). * Exsanguination: If a vampire is completely drained of their blood, they can become comatose, and eventually perish. * Blood of a sick/dead man: The blood of a sick or dead man acts as a poison to him. It will not kill a vampire but it will weaken them to a state that they are much easier to deal with, and therefore kill. * Decapitation: Decapitation or other means that results of his head separating from his neck would mean permanent death. * Heart extraction: The act of removing a vampire’s heart will result in permanent death, since there’s not anything left to pump the blood around in their bodies. * Dismemberment: Ripping a vampire to shreds will result in a permanent death, although it requires high amount of strength and speed to actually be able to kill a vampire like that. Mostly it’s vampires or other superhuman creatures that are being able to kill a vampire with this specific method. * Magic: Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft including the creation of harmful magical objects and witches are able to inflict excruciating pain onto vampires as well as spells and curses. They are particularly vulnerable to necromancy. * Herbs and plants: There are various plants that repel vampires. Garlic is however not one of those. ** Vervain strongly repels vampires. The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, if a vampire’s skin is exposed to vervain, it results in burning them much like crosses does to vampires being turned as Christian. Furthermore, vampires can’t compel anyone that have ingested vervain or if themselves is being exposed to it in some way. ** Holly, rowan and mandrake all drive vampires away. They aren't as strong protection as vervain is, but it surely temporarily drives them away long enough for the victim to escape. Equipment ... Vehicles ... Relationships Justus = |-| Darren = |-| Roran = The vampire hunter and dhampir son of Johnny. |-| Piper = A female vampire that Johnny has come to know during his many years of living his life as an vampire. They bump into each other more than should be possible over the years and across nations, and despite their differences they have some form of chemistry which is why they usually end up having sex one way or other during these meetings. |-| Scoth = Scoth is the deceased wife of Johnny and the mother of his sons, Lowery and Rónán. |-| Kainan = Trivia *Ian Somerhalder, the actor who plays Johnny, is 177cm (5'9½") tall and weighs 71kg (156.5lbs). *Johnny's favorite color is black. *Johnny isn't interested in sports, but since his protege's favorite sports team is the New York Giants, Johnny almost answers that his favorite are the New York Jets just to annoy his protege. *Johnny occasionally enjoys reading adult romance novels. *Johnny's favorite ice-cream flavor is pistachio. Etymology *John is an English given name derived originally from the Hebrew name Johanan, which means "God is gracious". *Hayden is from the Old English and means "hay valley". It also originates from the Germanic "Heidano", meaning "heathen". *Hawkins is an English surname originated in the 11th century and its meaning comes from the work "Hawking", meaning "Falconry." *Durán is the Hispanic version of the French surname Durand which originated in Gers near Toulouse, France during the 13th century, and means "Enduring". *Ó Dubhan is an Irish surname meaning "dark haired", Ó meaning "grandson of", making his surname therefore be "grandson of the dark-haired". Quotes "You're hopeless."Nightmares of the Past ―'Johnny' to Justus Hawkins "And do you know how many times it helped? One. So wouldn't you just be a good boy and put the gun down? That thing will not help you anyway."Night-time robbery ―'Johnny' to a mugger. "Take him home."Night Out ―'Johnny' to Justus over the phone about Darren Murphy. References Category:Recurring character Category:Male Characters Category:Vampire Category:Irish Category:Supernatural Category:Former vampire captain